1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a package structure and the manufacturing method thereof. In particular, it relates to a structure of embedded active components and the method of making the same.
2. Related Art
In order to create larger space and to enhance the functions of the module within a limited substrate area, shrunk or embedded passive components are often used to minimize the circuit layout and to reduce the signal transmission distance. Thus, more space is left for installing active components and enhancing the overall performance. Therefore, substrates with passive components such as embedded resistors, capacitors, and inductors are developed.
In order to more effectively minimize the packaging of the components, methods of embedding active components (such as IC chips) on a substrate have been developed. The substrate with an embedded IC module as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,033 has a plurality of chips installed thereon. A molding plate is first used to enclose the chips to be the embedded components. A molding material then covers the chips using the conventional molding method. The chips are thud embedded in the molding material after curing. However, this method completes the whole process of embedding components on the substrate. It is likely to damage other components not to be embedded. The finished substrate is not flexible and has limited applications.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,958, a transferring manufacturing method for the flexible IC components is teached. A semiconductor substrate with silicon on insulator (SOI) structure is provided to form the required IC thereon. An adhesive layer is used to attach another flexible substrate on the IC. Finally, etching is employed to remove the semiconductor substrate, thereby transferring the IC onto the surface of the flexible substrate.